80sfandomcom-20200223-history
Movies in 1985
Wide-release films in 1985. January–March *January 1985 **January 8 ***''The Mutilator'' ***''Rockin' Road Trip'' **January 11 ***''Too Scared to Scream'' **January 17 ***''Avenging Angel'' ***''Tuff Turf'' **January 18 ***''The New Kids'' ***''That's Dancing!'' **January 27 ***''The Falcon and the Snowman'' ***''Fandango'' *February 1985 **February 8 ***''Heaven Help Us'' ***''Mischief'' ***''Witness'' **February 15 ***''The Breakfast Club'' ***''Fast Forward'' ***''Into the Night'' ***''The Mean Season'' ***''Turk 182'' ***''Vision Quest'' **February 20 ***''Brazil'' (France; UK Feb. 22 1985; US Dec. 18 1985) *March 1985 **March 1 ***''Certain Fury'' ***''Lust in the Dust'' ***''The Purple Rose of Cairo'' ***''The Sure Thing'' **March 2 ***''Ghoulies'' ***''Missing in Action 2: The Beginning'' **March 8 ***''Mask'' **March 15 ***''Lost in America'' ***''Sylvester'' **March 22 ***''Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend'' ***''Friday the 13th: A New Beginning'' ***''The Last Dragon'' ***''Porky's Revenge!'' ***''The Secret of the Sword'' **March 29 ***''Desperately Seeking Susan'' ***''King David'' ***''Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment'' ***''Robbery Under Arms'' ***''The Slugger's Wife'' April–June *April 1985 **April 3 ***''Alamo Bay'' **April 10 ***''Private Resort'' **April 12 ***''Cat's Eye'' ***''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' ***''Ladyhawke'' **April 25 ***''Crimewave'' (US) **April 26 ***''Just One of the Guys'' ***''Stick'' *May 1985 **May 3 ***''Code of Silence'' ***''Gotcha!'' ***''Gymkata'' **May 8 ***''Creature'' **May 10 ***''Rustlers' Rhapsody'' **May 17 ***''Ordeal by Innocence'' **May 22 ***''Brewster's Millions'' ***''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' ***''A View to a Kill'' (San Francisco premiere; London premiere June 12, 1985) **May 31 ***''Fletch'' *June 1985 **June 7 ***''The Goonies'' (US; UK Nov. 29 1985; Aus Dec. 12 1985; Japan Dec. 21 1985) ***''Perfect'' **June 13 ***''Prizzi's Honor'' ***''Warriors of the Wind'' **June 14 ***''Secret Admirer'' ***''The Stuff'' **June 21 ***''Cocoon'' ***''Return to Oz'' (US; UK July 10, 1985) **June 26 ***''Pale Rider'' **June 28 ***''St. Elmo's Fire'' July–September *July 1985 **July 3 ***''Back to the Future'' ***''Red Sonja'' **July 10 ***''Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome'' **July 12 ***''Explorers'' ***''Silverado'' **July 19 ***''Day of the Dead'' ***''The Legend of Billie Jean'' ***''The Man with One Red Shoe'' **July 24 ***''The Black Cauldron'' **July 26 ***''Kiss of the Spider Woman'' ***''National Lampoon's European Vacation'' *August 1985 **August 2 ***''Fright Night'' ***''Follow That Bird'' ***''Weird Science'' **August 7 ***''Real Genius'' **August 9 ***''My Science Project'' ***''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' ***''Summer Rental'' ***''Pray for Death'' **August 16 ***''American Flyers'' ***''The Return of the Living Dead'' ***''Volunteers'' ***''Year of the Dragon'' **August 21 ***''Agnes of God'' **August 23 ***''Better Off Dead'' ***''Ghostbusters'' (re-release) ***''The Return of Godzilla'' ***''Teen Wolf'' **August 30 ***''American Ninja'' ***''Gremlins'' (re-release) ***''Compromising Positions'' *September 1985 **September 10 ***''Plenty'' ***''Smooth Talk'' **September 13 ***''After Hours'' **September 17 ***''Maxie'' **September 27 ***''Invasion U.S.A.'' ***''The Journey of Natty Gann'' October–December *October 1985 **October 4 ***''Commando'' ***''Jagged Edge'' ***''Sweet Dreams'' **October 11 ***''Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins'' ***''Silver Bullet'' **October 18 ***''Re-Animator'' **October 23 ***''Twice in a Lifetime'' *November 1985 **November 1 ***''Death Wish 3'' ***''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' ***''To Live and Die in L.A.'' **November 8 ***''Target'' ***''That Was Then... This Is Now'' ***''Transylvania 6-5000'' **November 15 ***''Once Bitten'' ***''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' **November 22 ***''Bad Medicine'' ***''Fever Pitch'' ***''King Solomon's Mines'' ***''One Magic Christmas'' ***''Starchaser: The Legend of Orin'' ***''White Nights'' **November 27 ***''Rocky IV'' ***''Santa Claus: The Movie'' *December 1985 **December 4 ***''Young Sherlock Holmes'' **December 6 ***''Fool for Love'' ***''Runaway Train'' (limited; wide Jan. 17 1986) ***''Spies Like Us'' **December 11 ***''The Jewel of the Nile'' **December 13 ***''A Chorus Line'' ***''Clue'' ***''Legend'' (UK; US April 18, 1986) **December 18 ***''The Color Purple'' ***''Out of Africa'' **December 20 ***''101 Dalmatians'' (re-release) ***''Enemy Mine'' **December 25 ***''Murphy's Romance'' (limited; wide Jan. 31 1986) ***''Revolution'' ***''The Trip to Bountiful'' **December 27 ***''Joey'' References Resources * Wikipedia, Category:Movies by year Category:Movies in 1985 Category:1985